The Apartment
by emmer23
Summary: A series of vignettes set in Callie's  and, at times, Arizona's  apartment.  Canon-ish.  Some will be extensions from scenes seen on the show, and some will be entirely made up while still following the general storylines of Grey's.
1. In and Of Itself

**Title**: The Apartment

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13 for now

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Summary**: A series of vignettes set in Callie's (and, at times, Arizona's) apartment. Canon-ish. Some will be extensions from scenes seen on the show, and some will be entirely made up while still following the general storylines of Grey's.

**A/N: **I'm trying something kind of random for this. I'm getting inspiration from a different quotation for each chapter, which will be the major theme of that chapter. They won't be in chronological order…mostly because I'm too impatient to wait to post the whole thing once I've had inspiration for some beginning scenes. I will try to alternate between the latter half and the beginning part of their relationship – I hope it's not confusing. Think of it kind of like The Last Five Years…only not nearly as cool or deliberate. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!

**A/N2:** Chapter 1 is set at some point after 7x16, though it references the final Calzona scene in 7x13.

**Chapter 1** – **In and Of Itself**

"_In and of itself, nothing really matters. What matters is that nothing is ever in and of itself." – Chuck Klosterman_

**o0o0o**

It had been so easy in that moment to convince Callie, convince herself, that truly nothing else mattered but their love for each other. Consumed with her need to have Callie back in her life and distracted by the awe-inspiring sight of their baby's heartbeat, Arizona had let herself believe that it was true. Mark was not there when she moved Callie's stuff back into _their_ apartment to remind her of the convoluted reality of the situation. It was just her and Callie and their baby's heartbeat filling their apartment with love and warmth. And none of the rest of it mattered.

In and of itself, that was true. If they had stayed within the confines of their securely locked apartment, it would have remained true. But who was she kidding? They hardly had alone time in their apartment, and when they did, the apartment was inexplicably never locked. The next days and weeks and months proved to Arizona how far from true that statement had been. The reality was Mark and lack of communication and trust and a hormonal pregnant girlfriend and the utter frustration that was having three opinionated parents for one small baby.

As she sat on the floor in what had previously been Cristina's bedroom, pieces of wood and odd screws and rivets and God knows what else with a Swedish name strewn around her, Arizona longed for that one night when she, Callie, and their baby had been firmly ensconced in their pretty pink bubble, in a universe where their love could really be in and of itself, with no pesky obstacles in the form of an ex-sex buddy and current baby daddy getting in their way. It had been a night of clothes ripping, reconnecting, passion, love, new discoveries, communication, trust.

Arizona wiped a small bead of sweat from her hairline, before returning her attention to the figures in front of her. She narrowed her eyes at the first figure, trying to decipher exactly which block of wood was pictured with what fastener. She tried almost every combination of the pieces in front of her to no avail. Finally she found the missing link to the baseboard still in the box. Looking at the shape of the hole in one end of the wood, she knew exactly which other piece would fit and practically pounced on it. She fit the two together and squealed in triumph.

2 pieces down, only 66 more to go.

She worked quickly to assemble the rest of the baseboard and was moderately satisfied with her success. When she attempted to fit in the first vertical slat, however, she realized that the fasteners she had used on the baseboard actually belonged there. Letting out a long sigh of frustration, she began to undo the pieces she had already put together.

1 step forward, 2 steps back. 68 pieces to go. Arizona vowed never to step foot in another Ikea for the rest of her life.

Walking into the room entirely unnoticed by her focused girlfriend, Callie appraised the situation in front of her. Arizona had her hair pulled back into two meticulous braids. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were narrowed as she carefully reconstructed the baseboard. Callie decided at that moment that she had the most adorable, thoughtful, sexy, and loving girlfriend on the planet…who also probably shouldn't go into construction any time soon.

"You know, you could have just called Mark. I'm sure he'd be happy to help," Callie dared to break the silence. Arizona jumped at the sound of her voice, before scowling at the sentiment of Callie's words.

"I can do it just fine by myself, thank you," Arizona retaliated. Maybe competitive should be added to that list of Arizona's attributes.

Callie cringed at Arizona's clipped tone. "I'm sorry, you're right. Can I help?" Callie ventured instead. She was starting to realize just how much she mentioned Mark at inappropriate times.

"Sure, hand me that thingamabob over there," Arizona replied, waving her arm recklessly at a pile of various, differently shaped fasteners.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific than that," Callie said, walking into the room, with her daily allowance of coffee in hand.

"I don't know which one it is!" Arizona exclaimed, mildly frustrated with this whole situation. She had fully intended to have the crib set up by herself by the time Callie returned from work. She was frustrated by her failure and even more frustrated by the insinuation that Mark could have done it better. "It has like 7 As in the name and then a bunch of consonants that shouldn't ever be put together in one word. Seriously, in English we call it a screw. Simple. Five letters long, with an appropriate mix of consonants and vowels. Who the hell needs a 13-letter name for a screw?"

"I'm guessing the Swedes?" Callie replied, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. Arizona rambling? So freaking endearing.

"This isn't funny!" Arizona whined. "I wanted to have this done before you got home, and all I've accomplished is putting two pieces together. What if I do it all wrong and it collapses with our baby in it? The baby hasn't come yet and already I'm a terrible mother!" Arizona had managed to work herself up into a complete frenzy in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa, hey, it's all right," Callie said soothingly, while carefully joining Arizona on the floor. "Everything's going to be okay. Is this just about the crib?" Callie asked hesitantly.

"I'm supposed to be doing these things for you, building the crib, preparing the apartment for the arrival of the baby."

"So you want to be the dad in this situation?"

"No, I want to be the other mother. As the non-pregnant half in this relationship, this is my job, and apparently I suck at it."

"No, your job is to support me and love me through my pregnancy, and you are _very_ good at that."

Arizona gave her a tight smile, before returning to the task at hand. Occasionally, Callie would look at the figures herself and would hand her the correct pieces.

"I was wrong, wasn't I?" Arizona asked after a few minutes of working in silence.

"Wrong about what?"

"The rest of it does matter."

Callie furrowed her brow inquisitively, silently asking for Arizona to elucidate further.

"That night when I moved your stuff back in, I said that we loved each other and therefore, none of the rest of it matters, but it does matter. We can't stay locked in this apartment, just the two of us all the time. We have to face the real world, which contains obligations and complications…and Mark. In the real world, the rest of it matters."

Callie nodded in understanding, while handing Arizona a fastener that would complete one side of vertical slats. With the two of them working together, building the crib seemed like a much less daunting task. They lapsed back into a productive silence, both pondering Arizona's lofty statement as they worked.

"You're right, the rest of it does matter," Callie said finally, as Arizona put the finishing touches on the third side of the crib. "But that doesn't mean that love isn't enough."

Arizona stood to work on the final side of the crib. Moments later, Callie joined her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into her side. They stared into the empty crib, where, in just a few short months, the newest addition of their family would spend most of his or her time.

"I love you," Callie said, continuing her thought process from before. "And I know that because we love each other so much, we can handle anything that comes our way, from building a crib to dealing with our complicated modern family. The rest of it matters, but we'll get through it, because I love you and you love me, and that's enough."


	2. Love or Chickenpox

**A/N:** I originally did a search of completely random quotes, and took one from each page that came up as a sort of self-imposed challenge. This one, for obvious reasons, jumped out immediately, so I used artistic license to change the quote slightly from "smallpox" to "chickenpox". I also had no intention to write sex scenes in this fic. That lasted all of one chapter…oops. This is set after 6x12. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 – Love or Chickenpox**

"_I was nauseous and tingly all over. I was either in love or I had [chicken]pox." – Woody Allen_

**o0o0o**

No longer contagious, Callie was released from the hospital the day after she contracted chickenpox. Arizona was under strict orders to make sure Callie got plenty of rest and stayed hydrated and above all, didn't scratch.

Walking into Callie's apartment, Arizona was quite excited by the prospect of getting to take care of Callie. She planned to make soup and dote on her hand and foot. First, though, she had other plans to make good on her promise from the day before.

"How are you feeling?" Arizona asked with genuine concern.

"Not too bad actually. All the other symptoms are gone and now I'm just a bit itchy," Callie replied.

"Do you have a headache?" Arizona asked, a subtle glint in her eye.

"Umm…no. I just said I feel fine, just itchy…" Callie said the words slowly, wondering what Arizona was getting at.

"So, you don't want any coffee?"

"No, I'm fine with water," Callie said, while heading to her bedroom to get some rest.

Arizona sighed in frustration while she filled a glass of water. Evidently her attempt at being coy had been a little too subtle.

"I was just thinking that maybe you had a headache that needed curing…without coffee," Arizona continued, while joining Callie in the bedroom. She grinned as she watched the realization dawn on Callie's features, her eyes darkening with lust.

"But I'm all…poxy," Callie pouted.

"I don't care."

Arizona set down the glass of water on the bedside table, before walking up to Callie purposefully, if not a little predatorily. She backed her gently against the now closed door to the bedroom, careful not to press too hard against the pox covering her skin.

"You're hot," Arizona murmured against Callie's lips, attempting to recreate the scene from the day before.

"So are you," Callie murmured back huskily, trying to bring Arizona in even closer. As Arizona kissed her passionately, one hand snaked down her side, resting on Callie's luscious ass. She squeezed the delicious flesh under her fingernails and Callie groaned into the kiss.

Arizona brought the same hand back up Callie's body, teasing her nails across Callie's skin under the hem of her shirt. She kept her other hand against Callie's shoulder, attempting to maintain control of the situation. Lifting Callie's shirt up slightly, Arizona splayed her hand out on her stomach, while rocking her hips forward. She thrust her leg between Callie's thighs, her tongue mimicking the action in Callie's mouth, probing deeply. She pulled away just long enough to yank Callie's shirt roughly over her head before throwing it brusquely to the ground.

"Mmm Ariz…" Callie's voice faded as Arizona began to knead her breast and kiss a heated path down her neck. It never failed to amaze her how little Arizona had to do to completely turn her on. Arizona unclasped Callie's bra with one swift motion and the offending item was discarded with her shirt.

As Arizona made her way down Callie's body, she began to kiss each one of Callie's chicken pox. "You are so sexy," she said against her skin.

"Really?" Callie asked, looking down at her various red bumps.

"Really," Arizona affirmed. She had planned to seduce Callie as soon as they got home in order to convince herself and Callie that she would still find her sexy, no matter her condition. She found, though, that she needed no convincing whatsoever.

Arizona rested her chin on Callie's stomach and looked up at her. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to still find you sexy when you're old and grey and wrinkly, so a little ooze isn't going to stop me."

Callie laughed heartily, but her laugh got caught in her throat as the implication of Arizona's words dawned on her.

"I love you," Callie said seriously, while running a hand through Arizona's curls.

"I love you, too, but I'd rather go back to proving to you how sexy I think you are," Arizona smirked. She made quick work undoing the buttons on Callie's pants, before tugging them down her legs together with her underwear.

"Yep, you are definitely the sexiest woman on the planet," Arizona said while gazing unabashedly at Callie's now naked form. Without letting Callie respond, Arizona grabbed her ass and pulled her body flush against her face, before dipping her tongue in the taller woman's folds ever so slightly. Deciding she didn't want to tease too much, she stroked one finger over Callie's slit, before sliding it deep between Callie's slick walls. She probed gently, adding pressure to Callie's clit, sucking gently but firmly.

Callie moaned and threaded a hand through Arizona's hair to ensure that the blonde would have no chance of pulling back. Arizona took the hint and added a second finger, pumping faster and establishing a rhythm.

"Harder…please," Callie grunted, while tugging on Arizona's hair. Arizona felt her own arousal pool deep in her stomach at the action. She pumped her fingers even harder, curling them ever so slightly when they were at their deepest point every once in a while.

"YES! God, yes, right there!" Callie exclaimed, her breath quickening and her legs shaking slightly. Arizona removed her tongue from between Callie's folds, replacing it with her thumb. She stood to steady Callie and get more leverage for her pumping fingers. The pace of her fingers never relenting, Arizona kissed Callie deeply. Bolstered by the taste of her own juices, Callie let herself fall over the edge. Arizona pressed her body fully into Callie's, attempting to maintain her orgasm for as long as possible.

As the last wave of pleasure surged through Callie's body, Arizona slowed her motions and pulled back ever so slightly. She used her free hand to cup Callie's cheek gently. Callie still had her eyes closed and her mouth parted, releasing a ragged breath every few moments.

"You are stunning," Arizona whispered reverently.

Arizona gently led her spent girlfriend to the bed to get some much needed rest. Ridding herself of her own clothing, Arizona joined her moments later, spooning tightly against her back.

When Callie attempted to surreptitiously scratch one of the pox on her collarbone, Arizona playfully swatted her hand away. She then pulled a sheet over them, before rubbing gentle circles over Callie's body with the heel of her palm as she'd seen Mark do earlier.

"Mmm, thank you," Callie mumbled, her voice laced with gratitude and exhaustion.

Arizona kissed her shoulder and continued rubbing.

"You're a terrible liar," Callie said quietly after a few moments.

Arizona thought briefly about denying the tender accusation, but realized there was no point. "I…I'm sorry," she conceded, offering no further explanation.

"It's okay. You're here now."


	3. Calliope

**A/N**: I apologize for how short this one is, but I wanted to get _something_ up, since it's been a while. The next one will be longer and should be up tomorrow or Wednesday. This one is set the morning after 5x22.

**Chapter 3 - Calliope**

"_When you love someone, you say their name different. Like it's safe inside your mouth." – Jody Picoult_

**o0o0o**

"Mmm good morning, Calliope," Arizona muttered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," Callie replied, a huge grin on her face.

"I didn't peg you for a morning person," Arizona said as her eyes began to adjust to the bright morning light filtering in through the slats of Callie's blinds.

"I'm not," Callie said simply.

"Well, okay then," Arizona responded, a teasing lilt in her voice. Instead of explaining that she had suddenly become a morning person because gazing at the sleeping blonde beauty had been too hard to resist, Callie merely stared out the window, tracing lazy circles over the blonde's hipbones.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Arizona asked, almost entirely positive Callie was reminiscing about the night before, because well, that had been some damn good sex. There was no awkwardness that usually accompanied a couple's first time, and Arizona had learned just how wrong she had been to call Callie a newborn.

"Why do you call me Calliope?" Well, that's not what she was expecting.

"I think it's a beautiful name; it suits you." Callie blushed at the implication, but secretly loved this stage in the relationship where being called beautiful still had that effect.

"Do you…not want me to call you that?" Arizona asked after Callie remained silent. It was also still early enough in the relationship for insecurities.

"After the way you were screaming my name last night, I never want you to call me anything else," Callie replied with a devilish glint in her eye.

Arizona slapped her arm playfully, pretending to maintain some level of propriety. "Calliope," she said, adopting a motherly disappointed tone.

"I don't know what it is about you. Normally, I wouldn't hesitate to break anyone's bones who dared to call me by my full name."

"Why don't you like it?"

"It's ungainly and awkward. I got made fun of a lot as a kid," Callie sighed.

"Calliope," Arizona repeated the name. She said it with such tenderness as if one wrong emphasis could shatter the delicate name.

"I like the way you say it. It's comforting. I feel…safe when you say my name," Callie revealed, her eyes widening at her admission.

"Calliope," Arizona reiterated, showing her acceptance of Callie's statement.

"Okay, enough of this mushy crap. Let's see if I can get you to scream my name again."


	4. Words Become Superfluous

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews! Though I have a few chapters planned out, I have no real agenda about how long this fic will or what it will include, so if there are any scenes you want to see that were missing from the show or if you have a quote you want me to use, please feel free to let me know!

**A/N:** This is set a couple hours after the scene with Mark and Callie in 7x02.

**Chapter 4** – **Words Become Superfluous**

"_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." – Ingrid Bergman_

**o0o0o**

Arizona opened the door quietly, hoping not to wake her girlfriend. She had just finished a long shift at the hospital and wanted nothing more than to curl up next to her warm Calliope and sleep peacefully for the next six hours. She lightly dropped her keys on the table by the door, eliciting a groan from the couch. Wrinkling her brow, Arizona walked over to the couch and giggled softly at the sight in front of her in the dim moonlight. Callie was sprawled out on their couch, one leg hanging off the side, and one arm raised carelessly over her head. Two wine bottles were left haphazardly on the coffee table. Arizona shook them each to find they were both empty.

As Arizona reached out to shake Callie awake gently, the brunette mumbled, "Easter basket" in her sleep, before rolling over. Arizona let out a jarring peal of laughter, waking Callie from her deep slumber instantly.

"Ariz…Arizona?" Callie asked, blinking rapidly, quite a bit out of sorts.

"Honey, I'm home," Arizona giggled and leaned down to kiss Callie tenderly. "Mmm, you taste all winey."

Callie sat up quickly to appear more awake than she really was…and instantly regretted it. Groaning, she sat back in the couch and placed her hands on either side of her body in an effort to stop the room from moving.

"I…might have had a liiittle too much wine," Callie slurred slightly, raising her fingers to eye level and squeezing her thumb and forefinger together to demonstrate the approximate amount.

"On your own?" Arizona asked, half teasing, half legitimately concerned that her girlfriend might have had two bottles by herself. She reached over to turn on the lamp next to the couch, so that she could really see what Callie was thinking.

"Nope. Mark was here. Told me I should paint it whatever stupid color she wants."

"Who is she?" Arizona asked, clearly amused.

"My super hot girlfriend," Callie chuckled, playing along.

"Mark's a wise man, and I'd love to meet this super hot girlfriend of yours," Arizona said with a wink.

A little too intoxicated to reply with a witty comeback, Callie said simply, "But I'm not the Easter bunny."

"And I'm not Batman." Arizona replied, unwilling to back down even if Callie was inebriated.

"I know!" Callie exclaimed, a bit too loudly than the situation required. "Let's paint it…purple!"

"Purple," Arizona stated in disbelief.

"Yes, purple! It's a compromise between the chrome and the Easter basket! And it's gay! Like us!"

"Okay, when I said compromise I meant more that you would eventually see my point of view," Arizona stated matter-of-factly. "And purple would clash with the blue door."

Callie pondered this seriously for a while, before her eyes lit up with another brilliant drunk idea. "We could paint it forest green with…an accent wall! A red accent wall!"

Arizona looked at her girlfriend with shock and mild disgust etched into every feature. "So you don't want to live in an Easter basket, but you're totally fine living in Santa's workshop?"

"I just…I like my walls…the way they are," Callie said quietly.

Arizona was not generally an insecure person, but Callie's hesitant statement made her wonder whether Callie was having doubts about her moving in all together.

"Callie?" Arizona questioned softly when it seemed that Callie was off in her own little world.

"It's Calliope to you, missy," Callie teased, extending the word 'missy' out.

"Calliope," Arizona tried again. "I need you to focus."

"I'm focusssed. You're pretty."

"Thank you," Arizona smiled tightly. "Calliope," she said for the third time. "Do you want me to move in with you?"

"Yesss! That's why I asked you!" Callie exclaimed. "Duh," she added as an afterthought.

"But the walls? I thought maybe you were having doubts about me moving in and I…" Arizona's ramble was silenced when Callie's lips crashed onto her own. The kiss was a bit sloppy, given Callie's state, but effectively conveyed to Arizona that she definitely wanted her living there. When they separated finally, it was Callie's turn to ramble.

"I just didn't want to live in an Easter basket is all. But I got a girl who loves me," Callie said with a musical lilt, followed by a giggle. "So maybe we could paint it a stupid color."

"Oh, how romantic!" Arizona laughed.

"You're not stupid," Callie defended. "Just the color. I mean, it's not really a stupid color. It's just not something I would have picked out, but this is your apartment now, too, so you should get to paint the stupid walls a stupid color and I…"

"Stop talking," Arizona said, pushing Callie against the back of the couch. She straddled Callie's legs and leaned her full body into a sensuous kiss. Callie returned the kiss aggressively. Leaning back and beginning to stand again, Arizona said in a raspy voice, "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Uh uh" Callie replied, shaking her head. "Let's christen _our_ living room."

"But Cristina and Owen…"

"…are working," Callie finished, while grabbing Arizona's hips and twisting her back onto the couch. Secretly Arizona loved that Callie got a bit more brazen when she had alcohol in her system, but she still felt the need to protest.

"But they get off soon, and they could come…" Callie kissed her fully, caring very little for her protests.

"You talk too much," Callie admonished, before diving in for another kiss. Before things got too heated too quickly, Callie pulled back and gently brushed a strand of hair away from the blonde's forehead and gazing lovingly into her shining blue eyes.

"What?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Welcome home."


	5. The Paradox

**A/N:** This is set during and after 6x08.

**Chapter 5 – The Paradox **

"_In love the paradox occurs that two beings become one and yet remain two." – Ehrich Fromm_

**o0o0o**

Arizona took a deep breath and counted to ten before pushing the key in the lock and turning it swiftly. Entering the quiet and dimly lit apartment, she tried to ignore the remnants of her surprise party from which she had fled a couple hours before. She headed to Callie's bedroom, assuming that her girlfriend had gone to bed thinking that Arizona wouldn't be coming back that night. When she walked past the couch, she did a double take. Laying the keys on the table by their couch, Arizona took in the sight of her girlfriend asleep on the couch, clad in lacy black and pink lingerie. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she realized that Callie had tried to stay up to wait for her, hoping that she would come back.

"Oh! I'm awake! I'm…I'm…see? I'm totally awake!" Callie exclaimed as she awoke, trying to convince Arizona that a quieter, less public birthday party could still happen. "There's hats…and, and gifts! And…and donuts! And lingerie," she continued, dipping her voice in a lower octave in order to be seductive. Callie took one of the noisemakers and attempted to blow, though very little sound came out. Giggling nervously at the absurd noise, Callie asked rhetorically, "Really?"

Arizona took in the entire display and couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's sheer adorableness in that moment. It meant much more than that, though. Callie had not known whether or not Arizona would return home that night, but had done everything in her power to prepare to cheer her up in the event that she did come back.

"I love you," Arizona said, evenly and softly. She knew she loved Callie and had wanted to tell her ever since her father had been in town. She had been thinking of ways to tell her, all of which involved grand gestures and candles and the creation of that "special moment". But as she watched Callie put so much effort into cheering her up, she knew that this was the moment.

"You do?" Callie asked, all enthusiasm seeping out of her facial expression. Arizona would have been self-conscious if she hadn't noticed the love shining from Callie's eyes.

"I do," she affirmed in a whisper, while nodding and smiling reassuringly.

"I love you, too," Callie replied.

Arizona immediately moved to sit next to Callie. Callie was still staring at her reverently, so she gently took the plate of donuts and noisemaker out of her hands. She took Callie's warm hands in hers and gazed deeply into the brunette's emotive eyes.

"Thank you," Arizona said gently.

"For what?"

"For everything you've done tonight. For planning that big surprise party, and when that didn't work out, for trying to wait up for me to cheer me up and make my birthday special, despite everything that happened today. So, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Callie replied with a small smile. "I should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"I've always been the one who wears her heart on her sleeve, who says 'I love you' first."

"I love you," Arizona repeated, louder and with more confidence, a ghost of a teasing smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She slid her hands up Callie's arms and over her shoulders, where they finally rested at the juncture between Callie's neck and jaw bone. She glided Callie's face to hers and kissed her full lips deeply.

Callie responded by tugging on Arizona's hips and bringing their bodies closer. When Arizona's tongue slid over Callie's bottom lip, seeking entrance, Callie pulled back.

"Bedroom?" Callie asked, a hint of desperation evident in her voice. Noting the tone of Callie's voice, Arizona smirked and looked around the room.

"What if I want to open presents first?"

"Oh…sure! You can open presents!" Callie replied, eager to please Arizona in a continued effort to cheer her up.

Arizona laughed heartily, her head thrown back in pure joy. "You didn't think I was serious, did you?"

"Um…maybe a little bit."

"That would have just been rude," Arizona said in a low voice, while gliding her hands fairly liberally over any exposed skin on Callie's torso. "And besides, there's only one present I want to open right now." To make her point abundantly clear, Arizona tugged at the decorative, pink bow perched in Callie's cleavage.

Callie stood up suddenly, the blanket dropping from her lap, revealing tight, lacy panties, and scooped Arizona up. Arizona laughed gleefully as Callie carried her into the bedroom. Callie reveled in the sound of the blonde's laughter, relieved that her spirits seemed to be lifted.

Callie plunked Arizona down on the bed playfully, before taking up a position in between the blonde's legs. Arizona's eyes swept over Callie's body almost involuntarily. Looking up at the tall brunette, she whispered, "You're so beautiful."

At these words, Callie pushed Arizona back on the mattress, while pulling the blonde's shirt over her head and discarding it. She straddled Arizona's hips and trailed a finger up the center of her abdomen. Callie expertly unfastened the front clasp of Arizona's bra and let her hands roam over the exposed skin, a little possessively, but entirely gently. Arizona wrapped her hand around Callie's neck and pulled their faces together.

"I love you so much," Callie murmured, her breath feather light over Arizona's lips. Arizona yanked Callie's head down to join their lips and her tongue immediately sought out the warmth of Callie's mouth.

Wordlessly the two shed each other of their remaining clothing, taking time to kiss and caress each spot of newly exposed skin with reverent adoration. Callie leaned down aligning her naked body with Arizona's, enjoying the feel of complete skin on skin contact. When Arizona's hand meandered down the length of Callie's and her fingers found their way into Callie's slick folds, Callie moaned softly in the blonde's ear. She mimicked Arizona's actions and set a rhythmic pace, their hips grinding against each others, while their fingers pumped effortlessly.

The only sounds that emanated from the room were the occasional unconscious moans from both women. Neither felt that words were necessary as they sought to affirm their spoken declarations of love. Though their lovemaking was gentle and tender, there was no absence of passion. As Callie felt herself reaching her climax, she shifted her body closer to Arizona's, their skin melding into each other's, their heartbeats creating a contiguous and reciprocal pattern, a perceptible symbol of their souls uniting as one.

Callie added a thumb to Arizona's clit to ensure that they would climax together. As they did so, Arizona used her free hand to grasp at Callie's slick back, needing to bring their bodies as close as possible. Their muscles quaked together and their breaths came out in jagged puffs, while they moaned each other's names lovingly.

Callie let her body fall half on top of Arizona and half on the bed next to her. They remained silent as they shared light kisses and gentle caresses, while their bodies cooled down.

Finally, Arizona sat up so that the two could work their way under the covers and snuggle together.

"Happy Birthday," Callie murmured against the skin of Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona smiled in response and shifted even closer to Callie. She lay her head on Callie's chest and reveled in the calming sound of Callie's heartbeat.

It wasn't long before the sheer exhaustion of their emotionally climactic day took over and they fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms. Though Arizona had lost one of her favorite patients earlier that day, for once, no tiny coffins invaded her peaceful slumber.


	6. The Paradox Part 2

**A/N:** Sorry I've been kind of neglecting this one for my other fic, but since it doesn't have a plot, it's kind of easy to put it on the backburner. Anyway, here's another chapter, set during and after 7x13.

**Chapter 6 – The Paradox Part 2**

"_I have found the paradox that if I love until it hurts, then there is no hurt, but only more love." – Mother Teresa_

**o0o0o**

Callie sat in her apartment reading a pregnancy book and trying to relax. Well, it wasn't quite her apartment. Right now, it was Arizona's and she hadn't decided whether or not she would move back in yet. Of course, it wasn't about the actual move. Moving some unpacked boxes from Mark's apartment across the hall wasn't exactly difficult. It was whether or not she could trust Arizona to stay again; whether they could make this co-parenting situation work; whether it was even worth it.

To say that Callie was shocked to see Arizona moving her boxes back in for her, making that decision for her, was an understatement. Sure, Arizona had said she was all in, but Callie was having trouble relying on Arizona's words alone.

"What are you doing? Is that one of my boxes?" Callie called from the couch.

"Oh, don't get up! You rest. Plus you shouldn't be lifting any heavy things. I got this!" Arizona said confidently and dismissively as she went to the hall to grab a box. Callie's confusion and frustration grew at Arizona's assuming tone.

"No, I'll get up if I want to. Are you moving my stuff back in?" Callie asked with a challenging tone to her voice.

"Callie," Arizona responded, annoyed that Callie really was going to fight her on this.

"I haven't said I'm moving back in…yet. We're not together. I mean you can…you can take those back to Mark's place!" Callie's protestations felt silly and useless, even to her.

"Shut up. Just shut up! You don't get to tell me that we're not together. We are together, because I love you and you love me, and none of the rest of it matters! We. Are. Together! And if you ever sleep with anyone else again, man OR woman, I will kick the crap out of you! Now you sit your ass back down there, because that's my baby in there and I don't want anything happening to my baby!"

A smile spread across Callie's face as she processed the words that had just been thrown at her. A mixture of love, passion, trust, gratitude, lust flowed through her brain. Watching Arizona take charge and call Callie's baby her own was all the proof Callie needed that Arizona was here for the long haul, that she had come back for her and was planning on staying no matter what. One thing was certain: the combination of a possessive, controlling, and mothering Arizona Robbins was about the hottest thing Callie had ever encountered in her life.

"Your baby, huh?" Callie said teasingly.

Arizona took a moment to process her word vomit before smiling. "Our baby. There was a heartbeat," she whispered reverently.

"Uh-huh," Callie nodded, her grin growing ever bigger.

"And it was…," Arizona continued, reaching out to caress Callie's stomach. "We're having a baby."

Callie looked on gratefully as Arizona closed the remaining gap between them. She pulled Callie towards her gently as their lips met for the first time in months.

Callie pulled back slightly to ask in a low voice, "Do I still have to sit down? Because I'd rather rip your clothes off."

Arizona smiled into another kiss before responding, "I'll do the ripping. You rest."

Once they'd shed themselves of their jackets, Arizona pulled Callie into their bedroom and pushed Callie gently down on the bed. She knelt in front of Callie, and tugged up her shirt. While Callie pulled it the rest of the way over her head, Arizona placed several soft kisses over her stomach where she had been caressing earlier. Arizona stood suddenly and backed away to pull her own shirt over her head. She giggled as Callie made grabby hands at her hips, trying to touch her to pull her back in. She side-stepped Callie's hands and wriggled her way out of her jeans, before nestling her body snuggly between Callie's thighs. She ran her hands through Callie's thick, wavy hair and smiled as they fell out of her now short cut.

"I _love_ your new hair cut," Arizona murmured. "So sexy."

Callie grinned before placing open-mouthed kisses over Arizona's taut abdomen. When Callie began tracing her ribcage with her tongue, she moaned. "Mmm, Callie." Callie dipped her head lower, swiveling her tongue in the blonde's belly button, and brought a finger up to trace over the lacy elastic over Arizona's hip. Arizona pulled away abruptly in an attempt to quell her quickly growing arousal. She wanted to take care of Callie tonight.

Callie pouted as Arizona once again increased the distance between them.

"Stand up," Arizona demanded.

"I love it when you're bossy and controlling," Callie said as she complied. Arizona immediately unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them swiftly down her legs along with her underwear.

"You do, huh?"

"Mmhmm. And possessive. It's hot."

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Take off your bra." Callie instantly reached around her back to unclasp the hook. She was suddenly nervous to stand in front of Arizona naked after all these months. As she watched Arizona's eyes glaze over in wonder, her insecurities slipped away.

"So beautiful," Arizona whispered, once again drawing Callie in for a tender kiss. "I'm so happy that our baby will have its mother's stunning DNA."

"Fuck," Callie whispered against Arizona's mouth.

Concerned, Arizona pulled back. "What?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. It's just you being possessive and calling this baby "our baby" really turns me on."

Arizona laughed and pushed Callie once again against the bed. "Lie down." As Callie obeyed, Arizona rid herself of her underwear and bra and stood at the foot of the bed. "Spread your legs." Callie did as she was told, and Arizona licked her lips seductively, the sight making Callie groan. Arizona began to slide her hands over Callie's legs, when Callie's words stopped her.

"No, get your cute little butt on this bed. Right. Now," Callie ordered from the bed.

"Now who's being demanding?"

"I just need to touch you." Arizona definitely couldn't say no to that. She slid over Callie's legs and straddled her hips gently, trying not to put to much pressure on her stomach. Callie roughly grabbed her hips and pushed them down to create friction against her core.

"Calliope, honey, we have to be careful."

Callie groaned in frustration as she remembered Dr. Fields's instructions from earlier that day.

"Doesn't mean you won't be getting off," Arizona said in a low voice, leaning down to nip at Callie's earlobe. She knew using different tactics such as dirty talking would improve this situation. Callie moaned and brought Arizona's face to kiss her deeply. She opened her mouth to allow Arizona's tongue access. Arizona wormed a hand between their bodies and massaged Callie's supple breast, squeezing the nipple to elicit slight pain. She dragged one leg back over Callie's, so that it rested between both of Callie's. She released Callie's lips and began placing kisses and touches over every spot of Callie's skin she could.

"God, I missed you," Arizona said, before taking Callie's other breast in her mouth, swirling her tongue around her nipple.

"Mmmm me too."

While keeping her attention on Callie's breast, Arizona traced a teasing finger down Callie's body and stopped at the apex of Callie's thighs. She dipped her index finger between Callie's folds and ran it along Callie's slick entrance. She brought it back to Callie's clit and circled the bundle slowly. Adding the pressure of her leg, she began to rub a gentle rhythm against the sensitive nub.

"God, Arizona, I need you," Callie moaned breathlessly.

"You've got me," Arizona replied, placing a deep kiss on Callie's lips.

"I need you inside me."

"I can't, baby, I'm sorry," Arizona replied apologetically. "But when you're better and the baby's better, you better believe I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll have no idea what's hitting you." She finished with a growl and a slight pinch of Callie's clit, eliciting a loud and extended "Fuck" from Callie.

Arizona used this momentum and added to pressure to Callie's clit with her thumb and leg.

"I'm so close, Arizona," Callie breathed. "Please."

Arizona quickened her motions and nipped and kissed a line from Callie's earlobe to her collarbone. Callie weaved her fingers through Arizona's hair and yanked her head back to meet her lips in a fiery kiss. She moaned into Arizona's mouth and clawed into her back as the first wave of her orgasm washed over her. Arizona slowed her motions but added more pressure to Callie's clit, hoping to sustain her orgasm as long as possible. Callie's arms fell from Arizona's back as her muscles quavered and gave out. Arizona placed several gentle kisses on Callie's mouth while she came down from her high.

"Okay, I have _seriously_ missed you," Callie rasped. Lying next to her, Arizona beamed. Knowing that Callie had been having sex while she was gone hurt and would probably always hurt to a certain extent, but she couldn't help being proud that she had earned that reaction, a reaction she was positive Mark had never received.

Arizona began to trace patterns over Callie's stomach, her fingers beating out a rhythm as if she was silent trying to communicate with the baby.

Callie turned so that she could look into Arizona's eyes and all she saw was love shining back. All of the pain and sadness she had felt over the last few months seemed to have completely left her body as if a weight was literally lifted off her heart, and she knew that they would be okay.


	7. With Swallow's Wings

**A/N:** This one is set during and after the last scene of 6x20.

**Chapter 7 – With Swallow's Wings**

"_True hope is swift, and flies with swallow's wings; Kings it makes gods, and meaner creatures kings." – Shakespeare, King Richard III_

**o0o0o**

Arizona sighed as she sank back into Callie's bed. She heard the door to the bedroom open and she waited as Callie quickly changed into her sleep clothes. As Callie got in bed, Arizona turned on her side, her back towards Callie. She desperately wanted to avoid another conversation about babies. She relaxed ever so slightly when Callie's body aligned with her own. Callie placed a gentle hand on Arizona's ribcage and nuzzled her nose lightly against her shoulder blade. Her relaxation was cut short, however, when Callie began speaking softly.

"My cousin's baby punched her in the face. Literally. She had a black eye from a one-year old." As much as she did not want to know where this conversation was going, Arizona listened attentively and held her breath through Callie's pause. "Who needs that, right? I don't need that. They scream, they're grimy…they smell like poop. The house smells like poop." Callie finished, her voice breaking as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Arizona turned and placed her hand over Callie's. "Don't," she whispered, bringing her other hand up to cup Callie's cheek. "Don't." Her heart was constricting in delighted pain as she realized that Callie was so willing to give up her dream of having children just to be with her. "Don't," she repeated, placing a gentle kiss on Callie's lips. Callie returned the kiss with feverish zeal, trying to imbue in each kiss every ounce of passion and love she felt for the blonde.

"I love you," Callie whispered against Arizona's lips, her kisses never relenting.

"I love you, too," Arizona whispered back, afraid to break the sanctity of the moment. Inside, she was elated. Her heart, her soul, her very being felt like it was soaring. Her day had started with a painful argument over having children, and as the day continued, reconciling their differences had seen more and more hopeless. But now she had hope, hope that they would be fine, that she was enough for Callie, that they could continue their blissful, stable relationship. Outwardly, however, she remained stoically passionate, not about to gloat over her "win". Though she couldn't understand the need to procreate, she understood that Callie was making a big sacrifice and her heart swelled with pride and love.

"Make love to me," Callie demanded, a bit louder than her earlier words. She needed to be as closely connected as possible to Arizona, to solidify her decision, to remind herself that though she may have "lost" their argument, she was winning the greatest prize of all, and that was the love of the woman through whose kisses she could literally feel the adoration and gratitude Arizona felt for her.

Their kisses became more insistent as they silently rid each other of their clothes. Arizona rolled over and laid her body fully on the brunette's, and Callie gasped in pleasure at the skin-on-skin contact.

"Thank you," Arizona said, hoping those two simple words would convey what this sacrifice meant. Callie shook her head and leaned back into the pillow, trying to focus purely on the present, on the feel of Arizona's body against hers. Arizona slinked down Callie's body, placing open-mouthed kisses wherever she could, occasionally punctuating her actions with a murmured appraisal of Callie's beauty or a soft "I love you."

She reached Callie's breasts and took one in her warm palm and she swirled her tongue over the other, spending little time on either. As she continued her path downward, Callie arched her back off the bed with a low moan, an indication that tonight was not the night for teasing.

Arizona reached her destination, and, without much preamble, she latched her tongue onto Callie's engorged nerves. Now was not the time for experimentation, so she quickly set to work on the tried and true method that never failed to pleasure her lover. Inserting two fingers smoothly into Callie's soft folds, Arizona promptly established a gentle but fervent rhythm. Callie tangled her fingers in Arizona's hair, wanting to feel a closer connection. After a few more moments of Callie whispering Arizona's name between moans and halting breaths, Callie climaxed powerfully and deeply, her toes curling into the mattress below her.

Seconds later, Arizona had made her way back up Callie's body and was stroking her brow and hair, while she waited for Callie's pulse and breath to stabilize.

Callie turned to face the blonde and gave her a deep kiss. "I love you," she said for the umpteenth time that evening. They searched each other's eyes, desperately attempting to hold on to that moment, wanting the validation from the other that this was the right decision.

Arizona could see in Callie's deep brown eyes traces of pain and insecurity, but more than that she saw love and hope. She saw the hope that her own blue eyes were radiating back. Hope that Callie was making the right decision. Hope that their relationship would survive this setback. Endless hope that their love would always be enough.


	8. Forgiveness

**A/N:** This chapter follows 6x14. Even though I came up with this idea recently, I had a really hard time writing it given the current baby/Mark drama. It was hard to remember the time when babies and Mark were not a HUGE deal. I hope I have still managed to capture "old" Calzona decently.

**A/N:** In the interest of full disclosure, I think you guys should know that I wrote most of this earlier in the day, then went out for margaritas, and several ounces of tequila later, felt compelled to finish and post this. I'm not sure why. I apologize deeply if the latter part of this makes less sense. I may or may not fix it in the morning.

**Chapter 8 – Forgiveness**

"_Life is an adventure in forgiveness._"_ – Norman Cousins_

**o0o0o**

"Callie?" Arizona called out as she opened the door to her girlfriend's apartment.

"In here!" came a shout from the bedroom. Arizona grinned as she quickly toed off her shoes and plopped her purse and coat on the arm of the couch.

As she made her way through the apartment, she began to ramble excitedly about the day's events. "Oh, Calliope, you'll never guess what happened! So after their surgery, Bailey totally told Warren that she liked him! And guess who's to thank for that? That would be me! I totally – " When she opened the bedroom door, Arizona's eyes narrowed as she simultaneously gasped. Callie rested against the headboard of the bed surrounded by rose petals. Several votive candles were placed on the bedside table.

"Callie…what did you do?" Arizona asked suspiciously, not in the least bit impressed by Callie's display.

"Why do you assume I did something? It's Valentine's Day! I just wanted to do something romantic for my girl."

"Well, first of all, we decided that we weren't doing anything big for Valentine's Day this year," Arizona started, while searching in the drawer Callie had given her for clean pajamas.

"Maybe I just changed my – "

"Second of all, you didn't look me in the eyes when you were speaking just now," Arizona replied haughtily, while yanking off her clothes and putting on her pajamas.

"And lastly, you totally have that sheepish Callie smile going on that lets me know that you think you're in trouble. So you might as well just tell me what you did so we can stop playing this little game."

Arizona finished her spiel by climbing on the bed, not caring about whether she was crushing the petals beneath her knees. She came to rest next to Callie, her back against the headboard.

"So? What did you do?" Arizona prodded when she had grown tired of Callie's fish-out-of-water imitation.

"Okay, before I tell you, you have to realize that it's not an issue anymore, because the thing that it involves has…gone, so what I'm going to tell you isn't going to happen. I just feel the need to be honest. So, please don't be mad?"

Arizona quirked one eyebrow in both curiosity and amusement, though she was sure her amusement would fade once she found out the reason for Callie's nervous rambling.

"I'm reserving the right to be mad until I hear what's got your panties in a bunch."

Callie scrunched her nose before taking in a deep breath and puffing out her cheeks. Arizona rolled her eyes at the drama queen sitting next to her.

"Okay, so, you know how Mark has a daughter…" Callie started from the beginning to give herself the most time to think of an effective apology.

"…who is pregnant and whom I saw roaming the halls of Seattle Grace today? Yes, I think I know the one. Now, spill."

"Well she wanted to give the baby up for adoption, so she was at the hospital today looking for an official document to say that the baby is healthy. But I felt like she needed to tell Mark, that he should have a say in the matter. So, when she told him, he said he would take the baby, but she said that he was just one guy, that he didn't have a family, so…I offered to help."

"You…did…what?" Arizona asked her question slowly in a mixture of both anger and disbelief.

"But Sloane left and I really doubt she's coming back, so it's not an issue anymore!" Callie replied a bit over-exuberantly, hoping to infuse some positivity into the situation.

"Okay, great, Callie, but what if she hadn't? What if she had taken you up on this offer and you had become Mark's grandchild's…mom? Where would that leave me?"

"Okay, no. I was not signing up to be the baby's mother. I just said I would help."

"No, you assured Sloane that you would be the baby's family. Isn't that why she didn't want to give it to Mark? Because he wasn't a family? You can't just make decisions like that without me!"

"Is this about Mark? Because this morning…"

"No, it's not about Mark! It's about the fact that you made this decision without even asking me! Of course, it would have been your decision in the end, but you didn't even _think_ to come talk to me about it first."

"I know, I know! I should have, and I was going to come talk to you before I made my final decision, but Mark just looked so sad and…and I really wanted to help, so I just wasn't thinking."

"That's not an excuse, Callie; that's the problem! You're so impetuous all the time. Do you ever consider that there are two of us in this relationship?"

"Okay, that's not fair."

Arizona sighed in concession and sat back against the headboard, eyes trained on the wall in front of her.

"I'm really sorry, Arizona," Callie began in a low voice. "You…you're my family. It's not that I need other people to make me…complete. I just got caught up in the moment, and Mark's my best friend, and he's been through so much recently. I just wanted him to be happy, but not at your expense. I hope you can understand that."

Arizona sighed again while processing her thoughts.

"I do understand that, but do you understand why I'm mad?"

"Yes, of course."

Arizona shook her head. "I'm mad that you wanted this 'family' with Mark. I'm mad that you didn't even think to ask me first. But you know what makes me the most mad?"

Callie was almost afraid to know the answer, but she still turned her head towards Arizona in a silent plea for the answer.

"What makes me the most mad is that I can't even be that justified in my anger. I mean, you have such a big heart, and I know that's what this comes down to. I know you were trying to have everyone's best interests at heart. And I can't be mad about that, which makes me mad!"

"I'm sorry," Callie replied instinctually. After Arizona's last rant she wasn't even sure what she was apologizing for anymore.

Arizona placed her hand on the pillow in between them, and stroked the side of Callie's palm with her pinky. Callie allowed a slight smirk to form on her face before taking Arizona's hand in hers. She knew this was Arizona's way of showing acquiescence without wanting to surrender entirely.

"I'm still mad, you know."

"Okay."

"But you don't have to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Okay."

Arizona wiggled her way down under the covers and allowed Callie to spoon her from behind.

"I don't like you right now," Arizona said after a few minutes of quiet cuddling. Callie winced. "But I love you," Arizona conceded.

"I love you, too," Callie said before kissing Arizona's shoulder and squeezing her hand. She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face.

"Stop smiling, Calliope." The battle to stay angry was becoming more and more difficult for Arizona.

"Okay."


	9. Stage Fright

**A/N:** I don't think I can apologize enough for not updating this in over a month. I prioritized my other fic and then prioritized real life over both of them. I also had no inspiration and didn't know what missing scene to do. Hopefully it won't happen again. I'm not entirely sure how many more of these I will do, but please, if you have any requests for missing scenes, let me know!

This is set before/during 6x15.

**Chapter 9 – Stage Fright**

"_The hardest of all is learning to be a well of affection, and not a fountain; to show them we love them not when we feel like it, but when they do." – Nan Fairbrother_

**o0o0o**

"Good morning, gorgeous," Arizona purred, while stroking some unruly raven locks out of Callie's face.

"Mmm morning," Callie replied, her face still smushed against the pillow.

"I think I could watch you sleep all day," Arizona murmured. Her soothing strokes were lulling Callie back to sleep and the brunette sighed in contentment.

"Are you ready for your big presentation today?" Callie's eyes shot wide open at those words.

"Oh, god! Big, big presentation. Room full of people." Callie sat straight up in bed, searching the room frantically with her eyes, as if the cure for her stage fright could be found within their bedroom.

"Did I say big? I meant little presentation. Tiny. Miniscule." Arizona flashed her panicked girlfriend her patented super magic smile in the hopes that it would calm her somewhat. It worked for a matter of seconds before thoughts of the podium, audience, and microphone invaded Callie's brain once again.

Arizona took the brunette's hand and rubbed soothing circles over the meaty flesh at the apex of her thumb and forefinger.

"You're amazing, Calliope, and I am so proud of you. You're going to be great up there."

Callie relaxed slightly into Arizona's touch and allowed the blonde to run a soothing hand up and down her arm and press light kisses against her shoulder. With her free hand, Callie pinched the bridge of her nose, willing the negative thoughts to subside.

After a few moments of silence, Callie recoiled from Arizona's gentle caresses and jumped off the bed, racing to her closet.

"Shit. What the hell am I gonna wear?" Callie's voice resounded from deep within their closet.

Arizona rolled her eyes, before plastering a smile on her face and joining Callie in the closet. After rifling through Callie's half of the closet, Arizona pulled out a black and white patterned dress.

"Here. Wear this. It's professional, but still very 'Callie'. And it's not as low cut as your other dresses so you won't feel like you're flashing your boobs to a room full of people."

"Gee, thanks." Callie grabbed the hangers from Arizona's outstretched arm and threw them on the bed before stalking to her dresser to pull out some underwear.

"You're welcome," Arizona muttered under her breath in a clipped tone.

She took a deep breath and counted to ten, resolving to try to be patient and affectionate with her harried girlfriend. After picking out her own outfit for the day, Arizona walked to wear Callie was fidgeting by the mirror. She gently tied a bow to fasten Callie's dress around her waist. Arizona dragged her fingers up Callie's sides, grazing the sides of her breasts teasingly. She leaned in and kissed behind Callie's left ear.

"You're going to be great. And when we get home tonight I'm going to show you just how proud of you I am." A delicious shiver traveled down Callie's spine at the implication of Arizona's words. Callie leaned back and closed her eyes as Arizona continued placing wet kisses along Callie's neck and behind her earlobe. Arizona continued her ministrations for a few minutes, happy that Callie finally seemed to be calming down. It was only a matter of seconds, however, before Callie's eyes shot open with renewed realization of what would be happening in just two short hours.

"Oh god, I'm gonna throw up," Callie groaned before running in the direction of their bathroom.

"So not the reaction I was going for." Arizona pouted before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she entered the bathroom with the water, Callie was crouched over the toilet, her hair falling wantonly into the bowl. Arizona grimaced, before setting down the glass and kneeling next to her girlfriend. She stroked Callie's back, tracing idle patterns along her spine and between her shoulder blades. Satisfied that her stomach was officially empty, Callie sat back on her haunches and gave Arizona a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry," she said, while wiping her mouth with some toilet paper.

"Shh. It's okay, it's okay. Have some water." Arizona handed her the glass of water before standing up to retrieve Callie's hair brush. She sat behind Callie and gently combed through her hair, trying to get any remnants of Callie's puke out of her hair.

"I can't do it," Callie said after a few minutes, gagging just at the thought of being on stage.

"Of course you can."

"Oh my god, I'm gonna hurl again!"

"Please don't, because I just got the last of the puke out of your hair." Arizona's words were gentle, but it was clear that annoyance had begun to set in.

"Why do I have to do this?" Callie asked rhetorically, ignoring Arizona's words completely. "I'm not a public speaker. It's not my thing! God, I hate Derek Shepherd."

"All you have to do is talk about being a great surgeon!" Arizona stopped brushing Callie's hair in order to look at her pointedly. She had tried being sympathetic and understanding. She had tried distracting Callie by seducing her. Now, she was going to try tough love tactics.

"To a giant room full of people. From a giant stage." Callie pulled in a panicked breath. "Oh god, with a microphone!"

"Callie, stop." Callie continued to breathe erratically. "STOP. Panicking over this will get you nowhere, because in – " Arizona glanced at her watch. "an hour and fifteen minutes, you will be on that stage and in front of those people whether you like it or not."

"Not helping, Arizona!"

"You're just psyching yourself out!"

Callie ran a frantic hand through her hair and tried to stop her body from convulsing. She glanced at Arizona with frightened eyes that nearly broke the blonde's heart.

"Look, I know public speaking is scary for you, but when you're up there, just find me in the audience, okay? Pretend like you're just talking to me, telling me an awesome surgery story. There's no one else in that room but me, okay? Can you do that?"

Callie nodded through her tears. "Yeah, I can try."

"Good! Now let's go reapply your make up and get you looking like the sexy, badass surgeon that you are."

Callie gulped, before standing on wobbly legs and walking out of the bathroom back into their bedroom. She paused by the door and gave a lingering glance towards the sighing blonde.

"Hey. Thank you," Callie said sincerely.

Arizona looked up at her and smiled genuinely. "I'm so proud of you."


	10. Butterflies

**A/N:** This is set during 5x22. Fun fact: I tried to read the label on the pizza box in 6x03, but couldn't, so I googled the best pizza in Seattle and came up with this.

**A/N2:** I'm sorry for not updating VVL instead (I know bonobo24 will be mad at me), but I should have another chapter up tomorrow! This one just came out instead. I was powerless.

**Chapter 10 – Butterflies **

"_Nerves and butterflies are fine - they're a physical sign that you're mentally ready and eager. You have to get the butterflies to fly in formation, that's the trick." – Steve Bull_

**o0o0o**

After little deliberation, some suggestive insinuation, and some not-so-subtle footsie-playing, Callie and Arizona decided that their presence at Alex and Izzie's wedding reception was not necessary. After seeing to it that Cristina was preoccupied by the open bar and making sad eyes at Owen, they giddily and silently returned to Callie's apartment for dinner.

Arizona was uncharacteristically nervous. And frustrated that she was so nervous. She had done this numerous times. She was confident in her bedroom skills; and had had this confidence validated on a number of occasions. Worst of all, she had called Callie a newborn. She couldn't become the newborn now.

Callie, on the other hand, was portraying a great amount of confidence and bravado, at least on the outside. Sensing Arizona's nervousness, Callie asked suddenly, "Where do you want to order the pizza from? Do you have a favorite place?" Unbeknownst to Arizona, this was a test.

"Um, favorite? I don't...have one?"

"You don't have a favorite pizza place?" Callie asked incredulously, trying to figure out whether she truly wanted to invite this crazy person into her bed.

"Pizza is pizza?" Arizona offered as an explanation, though it came out as an insecure question.

Callie gasped only half mockingly. "Oh my god. Okay. We're getting it from Kylie's," she said as she grabbed her phone. "You're about to eat the best pizza in Seattle. Maybe even in the entire country." She was all business now, as she dialed number 6 on her speed dial.

"Oh wow! Do you mean to tell me I've been missing out my whole life?" Arizona asked, eyes wide with mock enthusiasm.

"No. No. You do not get to mock, you pizza-newborn."

Arizona cocked an eyebrow at Callie's choice of words. "Touché."

Before Callie could order, she was put on hold, and clichéd Rat Pack background music blared through the speaker. A few moments later, she ordered her favorite, not trusting Arizona with such an important decision. She ended the call and smiled shyly at Arizona. As they lapsed into a semi-comfortable silence, Callie could finally feel the butterflies begin to take wing in her stomach. She hummed the song that had just been playing over the phone, but stopped as soon as she saw Arizona's smile turn into a pout.

"What?" Callie asked, suddenly self-conscious about her humming.

"We didn't get to dance at the reception," Arizona replied quietly.

"I'm pretty sure you were the one who was so ready to get out of there."

"I was. I was ready, but I just wished we'd gotten one dance in."

"Well, what's stopping us?" Callie said coyly, while offering her left hand for Arizona's. "Would you care to dance, my lady?"

The smaller woman took her hand and giggled as she was pulled into Callie. Her giggling only increased as Callie began to sing and sway them in time.

"_Fly me to the moon,_

_And let me play among the stars,_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_.

_In other words, hold my hand,_

_In other words, darling, kiss me."_

Callie led them around the room in dramatic gestures, while singing in the schmaltziest style she could manage. Arizona was captivated by Callie's effortless rhythm and beautiful voice. As they danced, Callie leaned down to kiss Arizona's cheek right after the words "darling, kiss me", before starting up their silly dance for the second verse.

"_Fill my heart with song,_

_And let me sing forever more._

_You are all I long for,_

_All I worship and adore._

_In other words, please be true._

_In other words, I love…"_

Before the final word, Callie swung Arizona out, before pulling her back in. Arizona landed unsteadily in Callie's strong arms, her head resting against her chest.

"…_you,"_ Callie finished with a smug smile on her face. She knew she was smooth.

Arizona pulled back only enough to peer into Callie's face. "Thank you for my dance, Calliope. You have a lovely voice."

Instead of replying with words, Callie cupped Arizona's cheek and kissed her gently. Arizona immediately deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue between Callie's lips and making the taller woman's legs go week. Due to the extreme pent up sexual tension they both felt, the kiss soon got out of hand, and Arizona found herself almost involuntarily pushing Callie against the nearest surface, which happened to be the refrigerator door. She raked her fingernails up the sides of Callie's dress and smiled into the kiss as she heard Callie moan. Callie grabbed Arizona's hips and slid her thigh between Arizona's legs, causing the blonde to gasp. As soon as Callie reached down to fiddle with the hem on Arizona's bright blue dress, there was a loud knock on the door.

Arizona jumped back and shook her head. Her eyes were wide as if she had just had an out of body experience. Callie groaned and marched to the door, grabbing a few bills on the way. Despite her frustration, she was happy for the interruption. She wanted their first time to be perfect, and up against the refrigerator, as hot as that would be, was not particularly romantic. She smirked as she thought that if she played her cards right, there would be many opportunities in the future for christening every piece of furniture or appliance in her apartment.

Placing the box on the counter, she rounded the corner and pulled Arizona in for a chaste kiss.

"Now where were we?" Callie said, her voice dropping impossibly low.

"Ummm…pizza's here!" Arizona squeaked. In the minute it had taken Callie to retrieve the pizza her nerves had returned in full force. Callie chuckled and leaned in for another kiss.

"I've heard a rumor that it's even better cold."

"Oh. Really?" There was no seduction in Arizona's voice whatsoever. Callie would have been amused and maybe even smug if her own butterflies hadn't started beating their tiny wings in her stomach. She nodded numbly, and took Arizona's hand. Arizona allowed herself to be led to Callie's bedroom, lost in her thoughts. She could not figure out why she was so nervous, but it both scared and excited her. Callie led her to the bed and sat her down, before silently pulling her dress over her head. Arizona's eyes went wide and she reflexively licked her lips at the sight of Callie standing only in her underwear in front of her. That was all it took for her nervousness to give way to a blissful mix of adrenaline and lust.

She sprung into action. Literally. She jumped from the bed and was on Callie in a second, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her deeply. Callie scrambled to catch up and quickly worked Arizona's dress over her head. A mischievous glint in her eye, Arizona pushed Callie backwards onto the bed and quickly unclasped Callie's bra, seemingly all in one motion. Before Callie had a second to marvel at Arizona's effortless skill, the blonde was straddling her hips and unfastening her own bra. Callie groaned as milky white breasts appeared before her.

In what was a clearly futile attempt, Callie would realize later, she tried to gain the upper hand and push the blonde over onto her back, but Arizona was having absolutely none of that. Callie furrowed her brow. She could have sworn she was stronger than the petite blonde, but from the looks of it there would be no topping Arizona Robbins tonight.

Arizona snorted at the surprised look on Callie's face, her nerves definitely gone now. She grasped Callie's wrists and held them above her head, dropping her head down to kiss along her jaw. Shimmying tantalizingly slowly down Callie's body, Arizona placed open mouth kisses along her chest, before wasting no time and her descent. Moaning and admittedly enjoying the torture, Callie still squirmed her way out of Arizona's hold and pulled her back up.

"I want you up here. We're going to do this together," Callie said, slightly breathlessly. Arizona looked taken aback for a tiny moment; she wasn't used to taking direction in bed. She had to admit she found it pretty sexy, though. Rolling her hips into Callie's, she grinned.

"I think that can be arranged." Arizona shuffled over so that her thigh was between both of Callie's. Leaning down to kiss Callie once more, she allowed herself to be pulled in, Callie's hand scratching and pulling at her scalp and hair. She moaned into the kiss and slid her hand over Callie's hip, tracing feathery light designs over her shuddering thigh. Callie sucked in a large breath when Arizona's hand dipped ever so lightly between her folds, only to move right back over her thigh.

Callie quickly worked her own hand in between their bodies and similarly ran a finger along Arizona's slit, marveling at the arousal she found there.

"You're so wet," she whispered in awe. Though they were both ignoring this fact, Callie was, in fact, fairly new to this. She was beginning to wonder how she had missed out on this her whole life.

Arizona smiled and once again ground her hips into Callie's, moaning as the palm of Callie's hand came in contact with her clit. Callie took this opportunity to gently slide two fingers inside Arizona. Arizona settled down on top of her, shifting her body so that they were closer, breasts melded together and faces just inches apart. Arizona snaked her hand under her body and entered Callie in a similar manner. She shifted forward slightly, trying to establish a rhythm. The position wasn't new to her, but not her normal way of doing things. She felt she didn't have total control, and if she was honest, she liked it. With her other hand, Callie pulled Arizona's head down and brought her in for a searing kiss. As Arizona rocked against Callie, her hips pushed both of their hands deeper and they moaned into each other's mouths. Callie flicked her thumb over Arizona's clit and enjoyed the way the smaller woman arched her back at the contact.

"Fuck, Callie," Arizona breathed as Callie continued to tease her thumb over her clit. Not willing to lose the upper hand, Arizona curled her fingers upwards, searching for Callie's g-spot. When Callie's eyes slammed shut and her head was thrown backwards, she realized she'd found it.

"Ariz…Arizona, I'm so close," Callie whimpered after a few more well-placed thrusts.

"Come for me, Calliope," Arizona whispered in her ear, before biting softly on her earlobe. Callie's breathing became more erratic as she felt the familiar tension pool in her stomach and lower back. She drew her fingers out of Arizona as far as their close bodies would allow, before plunging back in deeply. Arizona felt her own muscles begin to shake as Callie's froze and quaked. Callie maintained her rhythm for a few more moments until Arizona's breathing hitched and back arched.

Arizona fell gracefully on Callie's heaving chest as they gently disentangled themselves. Callie let out a breathless laugh, beyond satisfied.

"Not a newborn," Arizona murmured, to which Callie laughed loudly, sending delightful vibrations through Arizona. They lay together silently, Callie playing with Arizona's sweaty hair gently.

All of a sudden, Arizona's stomach gurgled, protesting its lack of nourishment. Arizona immediately nuzzled her face into Callie's neck, wishing the bed would swallow her up so she could avoid this embarrassment. This was decidedly not sexy.

"I guess it's time for pizza, huh?" Callie asked rhetorically as she pushed her head against the pillow, trying to coax Arizona out of hiding.

"I might have worked up an appetite."

"I think you deserve it." Callie winked as she gently rolled the blonde off her and sauntered off to the kitchen, not bothering to cover herself. If Arizona was shocked, she didn't show it. She simply sat upright, crossed her legs Indian style, and wrapped a sheet around her loosely.

Callie returned within seconds and plopped the box down before lying on her side and also covering herself with a sheet slightly. She opened the box and offered Arizona a slice. Callie took a slice for herself, but waited to see Arizona's reaction before taking a bite herself.

"Oh my god!" Arizona moaned, her mouth still stuffed with bready, cheesy goodness. "That is amazing." She swallowed, before continuing. "Seriously. Do they put crack on their pizza? This is…this is heaven."

If Callie didn't agree whole-heartedly, she'd almost think that Arizona preferred the pizza over the sex they'd just had. As the two ate, they swapped stories of growing up with The Colonel or a rambunctious sister in Miami, Callie told tales of the Seattle Grace crew, and Arizona countered with her own incompetent intern stories. The conversation flowed easily and there was absolutely no tension.

As Arizona was in the middle of a particularly hilarious story, Callie reached out to swipe some tomato sauce off her plush bottom lip, before laughing at the punch line. When she met Arizona's eyes again, Callie noticed they had darkened with renewed lust. The blonde dropped her slice back in the box, before discarding the whole thing over the side of the bed. Arizona crawled back over Callie determined to prove that although it may be the best pizza in the country, she definitely preferred sex with Callie.


	11. Our Little Girl

**A/N:** So, it's been what, a century since I've updated? I have no good excuses, so I'm sorry to any of you who had been waiting for an update! I'm also not going to attempt to make any sort of conjecture about when the next chapter will be up. :-/ Also, shameless plug: I'm co-writing a story called "The Prep" with my friend under the name calzonaislove-emmer23, sooo you guys should probably check that out, too.

**A/N2:** This is set after Callie and her father make-up at the end of 6x05: Invasion.

**Chapter 11 – Our Little Girl**

"_A father is always making his baby into a little woman. And when she is a woman he turns her back again."__ – Enid Bagnold_

**o0o0o**

Callie laughed at her dad's retelling of a classic Aria story as she turned the key in the lock.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to have seen Mom's reaction," Callie said with a shake of her head. The younger Torres was bound to give her mother a heart attack one of these days.

Before pushing the door open, Callie stopped and turned towards her father. "I'm really glad you're here, Daddy."

"Me too, m'ija."

She gave him a loving smile, before pushing her apartment door wide open. Both Torreses gasped at the sight in front of them, but Callie's shocked expression quickly turned to a wry smile.

Arizona was completely unaware of her visitors as she stirred the sautéing vegetables, humming softly and swaying her hips to music only she could hear through her headphones. She moved her free hand to the iPod clasped to her hip. Pressing the next button, she squealed at the song that came up next on shuffle and began shaking her ass a little faster.

Callie walked swiftly to the blonde and hugged her from behind. After jumping slightly, Arizona molded into the embrace, pulled out one ear bud, and craned her neck back to kiss Callie soundly. She startled, but didn't pull away, when she heard a throat being cleared behind them. Her lips still attached to Callie's, Arizona opened her eyes and searched to the side for the source of the sound. Eyes catching Carlos standing awkwardly by the door and looking intently at the side of their fridge, she jumped back from Callie immediately.

"Mr. Torres, sir…um, hi!" A blush crept up Arizona's neck and cheeks.

"Hello, Arizona," Carlos said with a nod and a polite smile.

Callie smiled at their interaction, before turning to Arizona. "I didn't know you'd be over tonight."

"Um, well, I wasn't sure what kind of…mood you'd be in," Arizona began cautiously. "So I thought I'd cook for you. I definitely made enough for three," she finished, turning to Carlos.

"Thank you, Arizona. I'd love to stay, if that's alright."

"You're welcome…sir." The good man in a storm had suddenly been replaced by a blushing girl, when she realized that she was finally meeting her girlfriend's father in an impromptu, yet official, capacity.

When Carlos cocked his head inquisitively, Callie shrugged and said, "Marine brat."

"No need for sir with me," Carlos said, a slight mischievous glint in his eye.

The three fell into an awkward silence, no one entirely sure how to approach the situation at hand.

"So what are you cooking? It smells delicious," Callie said, placing her hand on the small of Arizona's back.

"Oh, nothing fancy, just some stir fry with sautéed vegetables and chicken."

"See, Dad? Meat."

Carlos laughed heartily and mockingly clutched his chest. "Thank goodness!"

Arizona quirked her head to the side, but decided to let their apparent inside joke. "Mr. Torres, there's some red wine in the pantry. Please feel free to help yourself."

Happy to have something to do other than stand awkwardly in the corner, Carlos rushed to the pantry and began to root around for a bottle he recognized. Callie took this opportunity to sidle up to Arizona as the blonde turned her attention to the stove.

"Thank you," Callie murmured right next to her ear.

Arizona pulled away and snorted. "For what?"

The brunette shot Arizona her best 'don't play dumb with me' look, to which Arizona merely shrugged, as if confronting her girlfriend's bigoted father and completely changing his mind was something she did on a daily basis.

Callie kissed her on the cheek and stepped away when her father pulled back from the pantry triumphantly, a bottle of one of his favorite merlots in hand.

"Ah, Calliope, I have taught you well. A good vintage, too!"

"Actually, Dad, Arizona bought that."

Carlos gaped at Arizona, stunned that anyone had as refined a wine palette as he did. Turning back to his daughter, he grinned. "I like her already."

Dinner went as smoothly as possible, Callie facilitating most of the conversation. Eventually Carlos and Arizona entertained themselves, Arizona regaling the older Torres with Seattle Grace-Mercy West stories and giving him a slightly modified version of how she and Callie met and began dating. Callie sat back and watched adoringly as two of the people she loved (yes, she realized at that moment, loved) the most getting to know each other.

When Callie excused herself to go to the bathroom, Arizona looked up at her with wide eyes. The brunette ignored her silent plea and patted her shoulder, before walking off in the direction of her bedroom. Arizona watched her retreating form, until Carlos spoke.

"She's my little girl," Carlos said by way of apology. "And I have to catch her."

"I understand, Mr. Torres," Arizona replied with a reassuring smile.

"I just wanted to say thank you…for allowing me that opportunity and for helping me to understand." Carlos was a proud man, but he knew right from wrong, and he knew when he needed to make amends. This was one of those times.

Arizona continued to smile at the older man. Any hard feelings she'd had for him for hurting her Calliope flew out the window in that moment. She was more than impressed by the quick transition he had made and respected him for his abject love of his daughter. "Of course."

"What'd I miss?" Callie asked as she returned from the bathroom.

"Oh, nothing, Calliope. I was just telling Arizona about the time when your 6-year-old self ran screaming from your bathroom, stark naked, through my business dinner, because you thought you'd seen a bug."

"Oh that's not fair! You two cannot start ganging up on me and telling embarrassing stories, just because you're all buddy-buddy now!" Her grin betrayed her whining.

"Of course we can, Calliope," Arizona said in a sickly sweet voice. "It's our duty as father and girlfriend."

The three cleaned up with much laughter and joking, and Callie couldn't help but feel a sense of overwhelming joy at the familial bond the three had unintentionally created.

When all the dishes and leftovers had been put away, Carlos decided it was time to give the women some privacy. "It's past the old man's bedtime, I'm afraid."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Callie asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course. I'll come by the hospital at lunch?"

"I'll be there!" Callie replied enthusiastically, pulling her dad into a tight hug.

"I love you so much, m'ija."

"I love you, too, Dad."

Releasing Callie, Carlos moved on to Arizona, enveloping her in a warm hug. Surprised, Arizona tensed slightly, before relaxing into the embrace.

"Take care of our little girl," Carlos whispered.

"It would be my pleasure."


	12. Picking Battles

**Picking Battles **

**A/N:** So I'm thinking that if you haven't updated for 10 months (cannot believe it's been that long!), there is not point in making any sort of excuses. Therefore, I humbly present you with a new chapter.

**A/N2: **Set sometime after the infamous vagina vote/ "I'll get the lotion" scene in 7x14, but before the other infamous "this is not my dream" scene in 7x16.

"_Pick battles big enough to matter, small enough to win." – Kozol_

**o0o0o**

"Ummm, what are you doing?" Callie asked, peering over one of her many pregnancy books to see Arizona perching herself on the other end of the couch, lotion in hand.

"I am rubbing your feet," Arizona replied with a furrowed brow as if foot rubs were as routine as breathing.

"Uh, okay, I guess the question is why instead of what, then."

"My beautiful _pregnant _girlfriend had two back-to-back surgeries today. And that was before the emergent cases came in. I figured she would be tired and that her feet would probably hurt, because she's been on them all day, and yeah, did I mention she was pregnant?"

Callie narrowed her eyes. "What did you do? Did you start smoking again? Because you know that I don't want you to now that I'm pre-ow!"

Exasperated, Arizona kneaded her fingers deeply into Callie's foot, hitting a particularly sensitive spot. "No, I didn't do anything, and no, I have not started smoking again, because if you haven't noticed, I'm committed to this."

"Sorry," Callie replied, a sheepish smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "It's just...you hate feet."

"Yep."

"You say that they're the worst body parts, because we walk on them all day and they're smelly and callus-y, and that hands, and certainly mouths, should stay far away from feet."

"I do say that, yes." Arizona continued to rub deep circles over the ball Callie's left foot.

Callie moaned in appreciation, but continued. "You once said that given the choice between having a root canal without anesthesia and giving a foot rub, you would choose the root canal nine out of every ten times."

"Mmhmm," Arizona agreed, pretending to have no idea where Callie was going with her statements. She really wanted to avoid yet another fight.

"So...my question is, what makes this situation the exception to the rule?"

"Pregnant people like to have their feet rubbed. You like to have your feet rubbed."

"But - "

Arizona dropped Callie's foot with a heavy sigh, cutting her off. "I am making a sacrifice here, Callie. I love you, and you are housing our baby, which I find...miraculous. It's stupid, because I'm a doctor, but I wake up every morning completely in awe of the fact that there is a tiny human growing inside of you. And I can't help you with any symptoms or take away any discomfort you feel. So the least I can do is rub your damn feet. Okay?" Arizona picked up her foot again and dug her fingers into Callie's heel, making the brunette groan in satisfaction.

"Okay," Callie replied through her moan. "I'll stop complaining."

"Good," Arizona replied curtly through gritted teeth. She really didn't like feet.

Callie allowed herself to be lost in the deliriously wonderful feelings for a few moments, before her eyes snapped open and her head shot up.

"Is this a Mark thing?"

"Hmm?" Arizona asked. She'd been getting exceedingly good at playing innocent.

"Are you mad that Mark gave me a foot rub the other day?"

"It's just that...this baby is ours; it's all three of ours. And I get that and I'm okay with it. Really, I am. But this body?" Arizona gestured to Callie's prone form. "This body is yours...and sometimes it's mine, but you know whose it definitely isn't? Mark's."

"Sometimes it's yours, huh?" Callie asked with a smirk. She just couldn't resist.

"Oh, don't even pretend to be mad. You love it when I'm possessive."

"And you hate it when you have to be possessive," Callie finished with a sigh. "Stop rubbing my feet."

Arizona frowned. "I think you're missing the point."

"No, I think you are. I'm enjoying this, and you better believe that you're going to be doing this some more before the munchkin arrives, but right now, I want to talk to you...face-to-face instead of face-to-foot." Callie scooted up on the couch and patted next to her, gesturing for Arizona to join her. Arizona begrudgingly scooched closer to her girlfriend, realizing how naive she'd been to think she could get away with the gesture without having to have a discussion about it.

"So," Callie began, "you're upset that I let Mark give me a foot rub the other day."

Arizona confirmed Callie's statement with a sharp nod. "You were moaning. I mean moaning moaning. Sounds were coming out of your mouth that I'd only ever heard in the bedroom. Mark was practically giggling, because even though he's maturing, he's still Mark Sloan. And you know what I was doing?"

Callie shook her head 'no' in response to Arizona's rhetorical question, even though she knew exactly what Arizona had been doing.

"I was boiling broccoli."

"Best broccoli I've ever had," Callie swore seriously, trying in vain to keep the mood light.

Arizona huffed. "I was boiling broccoli, Callie. I was watching a pot of stupid tasteless green vegetables boil, and I was listening. I was listening to you and Mark moaning and giggling and 'oh, Mark! That feels sooo good,'" Arizona mimicked.

"Okay, you're exaggerating. I was not practically having an orgasm as you seem to be implying."

Arizona raised her right eyebrow, challenging Callie. "Guarantee that Mark went back to his apartment and made Mark Jr. very happy with the thoughts of the noises you were making."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Gross, Arizona."

"Exactly!"

Sighing, Callie dropped a hand onto Arizona's leg, rubbing lightly over the denim covering her thigh. "Honey, I promise there was nothing sexual about that foot rub, and I certainly wasn't thinking anything like that."

"Oh, I know that. But making you moan, no matter the context, should be my job. Exclusively."

"The only reason I let him do it instead of you is because I know how much you hate feet! I was trying to do you a favor!" Callie defended, her voice rising of its own accord as she became more frustrated.

"Well, stop trying to do me favors. You should know that at this point I would do anything for you, Calliope. I am all in. And I need you to trust that. I need you to stop relying on Mark for things that I should be doing."

"I do trust that, I promise. No more Mark giving me foot rubs." At the appearance of Arizona's raised brows, Callie continued, "...or anything else that should be your job."

"Thank you," Arizona said, leaning in to give Callie a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry," Callie said with a sigh.

"Me too. I know my insecurity is frustrating and hardly attractive."

Callie shook her head. "Don't. I'd be the exact same way if the situation were reversed."

"It's been my turn to be crazy a lot recently."

"It doesn't count if I'm the one making you crazy," Callie reasoned, before dipping her head down to catch a longer kiss.

"Well, that's a relief," Arizona laughed against Callie's lips.

Callie kissed her again, running her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip. "Shut up," she whispered.

"Oh, you want me to make you moan, do you?" Arizona teased.

Callie nodded while laughing. She gently pushed Arizona back to the opposite end of the couch and pulled up her right foot, wiggling her toes for added effect. Surprising both of them, Arizona took Callie's proffered foot in her hand and kissed the instep lightly. She continued to kiss her way up Callie's foot, around her ankle, and up the exposed part of her shin. As she got higher, she added a few licks and nips, and Callie's breath hitched predictably.

Suddenly, Arizona sat back on her knees. Pulling Callie to her by both of her ankles, she wrapped the brunette's legs around her waist. Arizona rocked forward, pleased with Callie's groans as Arizona's abdomen created delightful friction against her core. Arizona leaned over Callie's body and kissed her languidly.

"Better than a foot rub?"

"Mmmm, much."


End file.
